Daddy s Birthday Party
by Serpico1986
Summary: Ramona and Beezus prepares a birthday party to their father, but can Ramona avoid a mess around this time? Read and find out.


**My first story at Ramona Series of books, i hope you enjoy it.**

 **The story actually it´s written with the description of the movie Ramona and Beezus, with Selena Gomez and have its scenario during one day.**

 **However, the story itself is based on another fanfic i read here in this site.**

 **I hope you like it and i took the freedom to change the story a bit, so, in this fanfic, the girls just have just a Dad, instead of both parents, just to be a bit dramatics.**

 **Have a great story time and please, leave a comment, it´s important to me, in order to improve the story.**

 **Your friend**

 **Dr. Serpico**

* * *

 **DADDY´S BIRTHDAY PARTY**

It was Daddy´s birthday and that morning, 12-year old Beatrice and her little sister Ramona with 8-year old, woke up earlier to cook him a nice breakfast in bed. Ad they got to the kitchen, they gathered up the ingredients for pancakes, toast and eggs before a soft cry from their baby Sister Roberta's room, making the two groan.

"Ramona, go get Roberta before she wakes up dad." Beatrice 'Beezus' Quimby ordered.

"I did it yesterday.'' Ramona Quimby complained softly. "It's your turn today."

"Fine I'll go gets her. Get things ready for pancakes will ya?" Ramona nodded while Beezus made a beeline to their baby sister's room to get their youngest sister ready to surprise their father.

_/_

Half an hour later, Beezus and Ramona walked with Roberta into their dad's room waking him up as Beezus set down their baby sister in the middle of his bed. Their father, Robert 'Bob' Quimby, opened one eye before sitting up surprised to see the two older girls with plates of food. "Happy Birthday, Daddy!" Beezus and Ramona sang while their little sister still sleepy flopped on the bed curling next to her dad.

"Oh thank you my lovelies." Bob said giving each of his three girls a kiss. "This is very sweet."

"I wanted to make you a cake." Ramona complained pouting. "But Beezus won't let me."

"I...I think it was a good idea from your sister, Mona." Bob said rubbing her hair to calm her down. "Cake is for parties and not really a breakfast food. But thanks for the thought. Also you're a bit too small to run the oven without an adult around."

"See I told you." Beezus whispered which resulted in Ramona sticking her tongue out at her.

"Alright, you two why don't you get ready for school." He kissed each of his two older girls who fought to be the first one out of their father's room. Bob smiled and grabbed a small bite of eggs before shoving into his mouth. He chewed slowly before spitting his chewed up eggs into a napkin. Small specks of white egg shells were cooked inside.

''Well…'' he said, looking toward Roberta ''I think your sisters had forgotten to break the eggs first'' he smiled and continued to eat even so.

_/_

Ramona wasn't paying attention in school very much as she started to make a small list of things she wanted to do for her dad's birthday. Her friend Howie who sat next to her peered over her shoulder.

"What are you doing?" He whispered still keeping an eye out on their teacher.

"Making a list for my dad's birthday." Ramona whispered back. "What else should I put on here?" Howie scanned the list which read; 'Birthday Cake and balloons.'

"Okay what you need is presents, candies and finds some fun games to play."

"What kind of games?"

"I don't know." Howie shrugged. "I can ask my Uncle Herbert if he has some ideas. Maybe he knows of a few games adults play on their birthday."

"Okay that sounds great." Ramona said a bit loudly. Causing the teacher, Mrs. Claymore, to look in their direction.

"This is no time to talk you two." She said making Ramona and Howie instantly close their mouths and get back to work.

_/_

On the other side of town, Aunt Bea was also helping prepare for the birthday celebrations, by shopping for balloons, candles and drinks for both the kids and for the adults that would be coming over later that night. She got enough drinks for forty people even though only about twenty will be showing up.

Meanwhile, as his daughters were at school, Bob let Roberta with a neighbor and went quickly to the cemetery, visit his lovely wife. It was the first birthday he spends without her, so he want to say hi. Once there he thanked her for everything they gone through together and rushed back home to help with the party preparations.

_/_

The house was filled with the aroma of a cake being baked in the oven and Ramona was a little angry to see her older sister cleaning up the counter and checking the cake.

"I said I wanted to bake the cake." Ramona cried stomping her foot and pouted.

"Stop complaining, Mona." Beezus said carefully grabbing the oven mitts before opening up the oven door and gently pulled the rack out to stick a toothpick in the middle of what looked like a solid cake. The cake must have been done as Beezus then tossed the used toothpick into the trashcan before carefully grabbing the pan and set it on top of the stove to cook. "You're too young to work around the oven but I'll tell you what. Once the cake cools down, I'll let you decorate it. Deal?"

Ramona nodded as she knew her older sister was right. She had been like the mother of the house ever since their mother passed away almost a year ago

"Where's Daddy?" The younger asked, changing the subject

''get some groceries and went to see Mommy. He asked if you could pick up Roberta from Mrs. Heavy´s house'''' Beatrice said and in response, Ramona set on the table and stared at the two yellow envelopes in front of her, it was their newsletters from school 'To the parents of Beatrice Quimby' and 'To the parents of Ramona Quimby' was written in them.

''why they write To The Parents, if we just have Daddy?'' asked the younger sister

''Because school doesn´t matter if we have Mommy and Daddy or just Daddy'' Beezus said out of patience

''but Daddy should tell the school that Mommy isn´t here anymore, so they could write it correctly'' Ramona replies

''Ramona could you quit been annoying? Why do you argue with everything? Just go pick Roberta from the neighbor before Daddy comes'' she snapped harsher then she wanted.

''you´re cooler when Mommy was here'' Ramona said and immediately Beezus stop what she was doing, her heart skipped a beat.

''hey Sorry you silly, I wasn´t mean to sound harsh, but we have to work together, if we want to give Daddy a good birthday party, so go pick up Roberta, so we can give her a bath for the party'' the older sister said and in response, Ramona smiled and went pick up her other sister.

_/_

The rest of the preparations went by smoothly. Aunt Bea arrived a little early to help decorate the house while waiting for everyone to arrive. Bob wanted to help but was told off by Ramona and Beezus to not help since it was his birthday.

It just a few minutes before the party was about to start and Ramona and Beezus were lounging in the living-room on the couch. "Hey Beezus," Ramona asked her voice serious. Beezus looked up from her baby sister who was struggling to get into her birthday outfit she was forced to wear. "You think Mommy is happy we're making giving daddy a birthday party?"

"I think she would be thrilled!" Beezus said setting their baby sister on the ground who looked like she was about to cry being forced in the outfit. ''you did a wonderful job this time, she would be proud of you''

''she would be proud of you too…Hey, I ask Daddy to invite Henry to the party as well'' Ramona exclaimed, making her sister blush

''You don't…'' Beezus stopped middle sentence, as Bob approached, already on his party outfit

''hey, how are my three girls?'' he asked ''ready to a Break Party?''

''yep. You look wonderful Daddy'' Ramona smiled

''well, thanks''

''yeah, I like this shirt'' Beezus agree, as they heard the doorbell ring.

''I get it'' the little girl said rushing to the door. It was Howie, dragging a large box behind him. ''what is it?''

'' An inflatable pool, I ask my parents if I could borrow it for the party. I think Mr. Quimby will like it'' he said

''Wow! Daddy will love it!'' Ramona was more than excited ''let´s put it at the backyard'' she said, helping her friend dragging the pool there.

_/_

The party started at 5PM, but the guests started to arrive at almost 6PM. To Ramona´s disappointment, it wasn´t nothing like she planed, Daddy wasn´t that happy at all and not everyone brought Daddy gifts and to make the matters worse, everyone just keep talking about how Roberta was getting bigger and how Beezus was been so responsible after they lost Dorothy, the mother, but no one talked about her, who insisted to celebrate the party at first instance.

Feeling sad and seeing her dad close to tears himself, Ramona skip away from the yard and climb the neighbor three, where she used to hide when she was feeling sad. It was the first time she saw her daddy that sad, even at her mommy´s funeral he tried to put up a smile to his girls and make them special pancakes the following day. Of course, the girl decided that the fault for her Daddy´s sadness at his birthday came from Great Aunt Cecil, who keeps talking nonstop about their mommy.

''hey sweetie!'' the girl looked down and spot her aunt Bea, climbing up to the three ''why you´re here and not at the party?''

''all my ideas failed Aunt Bea, Daddy isn´t having fun, Beezus is all bossy again, everyone keep fussing around Roberta and Great Aunt Cecil keeps talking about Mommy.'' She said

''well…'' the woman took a deep breath ''it´s true that Aunt Cecil is a bit annoyed sometimes and I agree, she shouldn´t be bringing your mom today, while everyone trying to have fun'' Aunt Bea smiled

''I bet not even mommy is proud of me. it was Roberta´s fault she is gone'' the girl was still sad

''Ramona, don´t think like that.'' Aunt Bea was surprised with the girl´s thought ''what happened wasn´t your sister´s fault, you know this. And don´t worry huh? I´m sure everyone, even your mom is proud of you, you have done such a great job this year, getting along with your sister´s, at school and first of all, you urged everyone to celebrate your Dad´s birthday''

''thanks Aunt Bea'' the little girl smiled, hugging her aunt as they climb down the tree. ''just remembered, I´m preparing a surprise to Daddy'' she said running back to her house.

_/_

Back at the Quimby yard, Beezus was annoyed; she was looking for her sister all around, don´t finding her anywhere. She was going to get late to watch Daddy cut the cake. Suddenly, she spotted the girl running toward her sister.

''Ramona Quimby, where are you?'' she asked angry

''no time to explain Beezus, I´m preparing something to Daddy'' Ramona exclaimed, running pass the older sister

''don´t take long them, I´m going to bring Daddy´s cake'' Beatrice said out loud, but Ramona didn´t listen, instead, she ran to her friend Howie, who was drinking soda.

''Howie, come on, let´s show my dad the pool we brought for him'' she said, when the boy´s face got pale.

''oh no!'' he exclaimed

''what is it?''

''I forgot the hose on to fill the pool, we need to turn it off'' Howie said as they run to the backyards.

_/_

The setting wasn't very nice when the kids arrived in the yard, the inflatable pool was overflowing and a mud puddle had formed around it. It was a mess.

''oh no!'' Ramona made a disgusting face ''Howie, turn the hose off, I will take it out the pool'' she said, running toward the object, but once the ground was wet, she slipperier and failed into the water, bursting the not-so-inflatable pool.

Inside the house, Beezus got worried, she heard the huge SPLASH coming from the backyard and ran outside with the cake in hand in order to know what was going own, just to slip in the mud and throw the cake on the floor.

"RAMONA!'' she yelled, trying to get up and turn the automatic lawn sparkly on, increasing the amount of mud and dirty around the yard.

At the front yard, all the adults heard the scream and rushed to see what´s going on. Bob went first, worried that his daughters had hurt themselves, just to set his new shoes right into the mud. Aunt Cecil followed right after, but her high heels get stuck at the grass, making her lost her balance and fall.

''Oh my God!'' she exclaimed, once her purple hat got all dirty

''Aunt Cecil!'' Bob tried to help the old woman on her feet, but she was too chubby and poor Bob ended up fallen when trying to help her.

Aunt Bea come right after with Roberta on her arms, part of her wanted to laugh, but she also couldn´t help been worried with the situation.

''Come on Bea!'' Uncle Robert called her ''let's dance in the water'' he laugh, annoying the woman, who took the baby girl out of the water mess.

The only one, who seemed to enjoy the scene, was Henry, who seeing Beezus, the girl he had a crush with a muddy clothes and caked hair, approached her and giving her a gentle kiss, saying she was beautiful with that look, making her smile.

On the other hand, Ramona looked disgusted, first of all, she hated mud, second, she had again made a mess and destroyed her dad´s party and third she was probably be grounded for life after what she had done, however, all these troughs rushed out of her mind, when she saw her father with a smile as big as the moon on his face.

''this is an absurd!'' Great Aunt Cecil exclaimed when suddenly, a blob of mud hit her face and Boob started to laugh "ROBERT!'' she was furious and tried to hit her nephew in law with another boll of mud, but Bob get out of the way and it had hit Beezus, who fought back, hitting Ramona.

Eventually, all the guests including Aunt Bea entered in the mud fight and and even Roberta entered in the mess. Once the cake was destroyed, they had to sing ''Happy Birthday'' with only the ice cream. Of course, Daddy ended up crying, but this time, it was tears of joy.

_/_

Later that night, once everyone dry and clean again after the party, Ramona and her sister seat at the Living room to watch TV, while Daddy changed and cleaned Roberta, since the girls worked hard the whole day, the father decided it was his turn to take care of the baby.

Five minutes later, he got down the stairs with Roberta on is arms, set between his girls and asked them to join him on a group hug, which they did.

''girls, thank you two very much for today, I loved my birthday party, I really did, you two did an awesome job after all'' Bob said, happily

''Dad, do you think mom is proud of what we did?'' Beezus asked

''well, first, it´s not midnight yet, so it´s still my birthday and I don´t want sad talks today, but yes, I think she´s smiling at you two from above, together with Icky sticky'' he said and the them took a deep breath.

''Daddy, his name was Picky-Picky'' Ramona laugh at his father misunderstanding the cat´s name ''what a day!''

''yep and tomorrow we have a hard work to do'' Bob said looking toward the window and Ramona blushed

''sorry for the pool Daddy, are you mad at me?''

''well, as I said, we will have a hard day tomorrow, cleaning all the mess, we also have to pay Howie´s parents another unfable pool and I'm tempted to ground you for the weekend for ruining my garden, but no, I'm not mad at all, at least not this time, this time I want to say thank you and your sister to make me the best birthday ever, I don´t know what I would do this year without you… three, at my side'' he give them a smile he always give.

''we love you Daddy'' Beezus said in response

''to the moon and back'' Ramona agree as they keep watching TV and keep themselves ready for the hard work next day.

 **END**


End file.
